Dear Parents Choosers
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: One-shot. Six year old Dick writes a complain letter about his father, Bruce Wayne.


Hello! This is a short one-shot I just thought about this morning and I just HAD to write it.

At the end of it, I'll give you the 'translation' of some of the words you'll surely need. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

**Dear Parents Choosers**

As the night deepened, Bruce Wayne walked towards his six year old son's room. Today had been a total nightmare at Wayne Manor.

The weather had been horrible for the last week, raining every single day except for today. Of course, for Richard Grayson-Wayne, or Dick, the rain only meant he had to keep being inside which for a child his age was the worst that could happen. Because of all the rain, there was mud pools and water everywhere, making a perfect paradise for a child his age and a nightmare for a parent.

He had been on a mood for the last three days and today he had decided to just do whatever he wanted fighting his father and Alfred in every single turn. It was when he went outside to 'play', after being told not to numerous of times, that Bruce exploded and ended punishing him and sending the boy to his room.

Walking inside he wasn't surprised to find that the kid had already fallen asleep. Though the fact that the child had fallen asleep sitting down by his desk was a surprise for the young man since the kid avoided school like the plague.

Taking the boy to his bed and tucking him in, he returned to the desk to see what had kept the boy's attention until he had fallen asleep. He found a few pictures and then a long paper with what seemed to be a letter. It had been clearly written by Dick.

As he read it he couldn't help but chuckle and try to suppress his laughter. Moving to kiss his son goodnight, he turned to find Alfred. Of the many things Dick had done through the years that amused Bruce, this had to top it all.

Finding Alfred, he handed him the 'letter' and saw as the old butler read it.

"Dear Parents Chousers,

Hi! My name is Dick Grayson-Wayne and I am 6 years old.

I wana complein baut my Daddy. I want a new one. I wan a daddy that won spank me for being notty. It reined all week long and today it was suny an nice an the birds wer out side an I wanted to go and daddy tol me not to but it wasn't fair an I say so and he told me not to wine but I wasn't wining and I told him so but he didn't lisen an I went out side an then he spanked me and sent me to my room and now I am more board than what I was be for and I don't like ta be spanked or to be sent to my room.

So I have been thinkin baut things like daddy told me and I desided to rite this leter and ask for a daddy like this:

I want a daddy who dosn't spank me like my daddy.

I wan a daddy who dosn't scold me like my daddy.

I wan a daddy who dosn't send me to my room like my daddy.

I wan a daddy that dosn't call me notty when I am notty like my daddy.

I want a daddy that dos not send me to the corner like my daddy.

I wan a daddy that hugs me like my daddy.

I want a daddy who has an Alfred like my daddy.

I wan a big an strong daddy like my daddy.

I want a daddy that givs me icream like my daddy.

I want a daddy that makes me feel good and nice like my daddy.

I wan a daddy that makes me smile like my daddy.

I wan a daddy to pley with me like my daddy.

I want a daddy that luves me like my daddy.

An I wan a daddy that dosn't punish me like my daddy becaus it makes me feel bad but he hugs me and makes me feel better but he spanks me and it hurts an I don't like it.

Thank you and I will be waitin for my new daddy.

Sincirly,

Dick Grayson-Wayne

PS. Can I keep the same daddy but a diferent one wen I am notty?"

* * *

Chousers: choosers

Wana: wanna

Complein: complain

Baut: about

Notty: naughty

Reined: rained

Suny: sunny

Wer: were

Lisen: listen

I am more board: I am more bored

Ta: to

Thinkin baut: thinking about

Desided: decided

Leter: letter

Dosn't: doesn't

Givs: gives

Icream: ice cream

Pley: play

Luves: loves

Sincirly: sincerely

Wen: when

I hope I have them all in here…in case you don't know what one meant just ask!


End file.
